Cain
Cain (also known as Crusher Cain) is one of the contenders in Gear Pancratum. His Crush Gear is Vort Grenade which is given by Sean Firestone. Appearance Prior to his participation in Gear Pancratum, Cain was shown to have orange bobbed hair and gray eyes. His outfit consisted of a gray collared shirt, a green jacket with cream-colored sleeves and a pair of brown pants. During his involvement in Gear Pancratum, however, Cain is shown to have purple eyes and spiky electric blue hair. There are a few strands of hair protuding on his forehead, and he is seen wearing a purple lipstick as well. Cain's outfit consists of a black and purple collared vest that has three circular rings as its fasteners and the same number of rectangular studs at the back. He also has a pair of purple arm warmers, a purple belt that has a similar design with the vest, a pair of leather pants and black boots. Personality Before his involvement in Gear Pancratum, Cain was timid and always being picked on by his teammates. He also did not have self confidence, which he attributed it as the reason why he often lose in Gear Fights. Cain's personality changed drastically after he joined Gear Pancratum, where he became a strong Gear Fighter yet ruthless and enjoys destroying his opponents' Gears. Plot Before joining Gear Pancratum Cain’s background is told by Sean in episode 51 of the series. It is revealed that Cain came from a family where he grew up with his three brothers. Unlike his siblings who were far more excellent, he had a low self-esteem and did not perform well in school and sports. As a result Cain felt as if he was living under his brothers' shadows. Sean met Cain in a Crush Gear club a year ago, where the latter was a weak Gear Fighter and was being constantly picked on by his teammates. Realizing Cain's potential to become a great Gear Fighter, Sean decided to guide him and give Vort Grenade to him for a confidence boost. Although Cain’s skills were improved from using Vort Grenade, he thought that he did not deserve to use it so he decided to pay the Gear to Sean. Nonetheless, Sean insisted Cain to keep the Gear for free as his own before the latter was not seen again. After joining Gear Pancratum Some time later, Sean met Cain in Gear Pancratum where Cain had changed to a ruthless Gear Fighter as well as changing his physical appearance. Cain is eventually encountered by Sukiyaking, an alias of Kouya in a Gear Pancratum match. After being beaten by Sukiyaking, the victor refuses to destroy the Gear and so did Cain who eventually quit joining the destructive competition. Trivia *Cain's name comes from the son of Adam and Eve in the Bible where he killed his own brother, Abel because he was envious that God chose his brother's offering rather than his. His characteristics are analogous to his namesake by participating Gear Pancratum. Category:Characters (Crush Gear Turbo)